Happy valentine! Or maybe not
by Junninshi
Summary: A fanfic about Machi and Yuki, love and drama hehe


HAPPY VALENTINE! OR MAYBE NOT

It was almost valentine's day and everyone was busy with making valentine's choclate or simply bought it in the store. "Tohru, are you making choclate for everyone again?" Kyo asked "Ehh, no i dont have enough money" Tohru laughed stupidly. She decided to only make one for Kyo this year instead of anyone else aswell. "ohh, i can give you some money if you want" Kyo said. Tohru said that was not needed and she went upstairs to do some homework. Then kyo went to the kitchen, he decided to make some choclate for Tohru.

The next day at school everyone was busy, specialy at the student council. "Are you gonna make some choclate for Yuki, Machi?" Asked Manabe "Thats none of your business" Machi said. Then the door went open and Yuki walked in "Good morning my prince!" Manabe said. Yuki gave him an evil look and they both started to laugh. "Or shall i call you choclate monster Yuki?" "Why? Manabe?" "Well all the girls gonna give you choclate tomorrow! Its evil though i mostly just get one or 2 choclates" "Manabe, if you want choclate i give you some of mine ok?" Machi turned a bit red, hoping that Yuki wont give her choclate to Manabe. That would be terrible "Are you ok Machi?" Yuki asked her. "Ehh, yes.. lets go to work shall we?"

They went through all the suggestions of parties for valentine's day "I wonder why most people want a party like we are not busy enough with our exams in a week!" Manabe complained. "Yeah, we never had a party on valentine's day" Yuki said. "Most suggestions are from your fanclub Yuki, so i think they want a party for you" Machi told Yuki. They decided to throw all suggestions away coz they had no time for parties.

It was lunch break and Yuki decided to join Haru, Momiji and the others during lunch "You seem tired Yuki" Tohru said"Ohh its nothing to worry about, its just a busy time at the student council and the exams which are next week" Yuki said. "Serves you right!" Kyo said in a evil tone. Yuki decided to ignore him during lunch. "Ohh yeah Yuki, I had to give you this" Haru handed a letter to Yuki. Yuki started to read "Ohh, its from Akito, she demands me to make her valentine's choclate, no way i gonna do that" "I suppose she did give letters to every male in the Sohma family, i got one to, and you aswell right Haru?" Momiji said. Haru said he indeed did get the letter aswell. Kyo recieved no letter, for once he was happy Akito didnt consider him as family.

Later that day they where all busy with lessons, homework and studying for thier exams. They all came home late "Tohru what are we eating? I'm soo hungry" Shigure said "Well uhm i thought sushi would be great" "yeah, i like sushi" Yuki said. Tohru did hurry to the kitchen to make sushi for everyone. She had to start at her parttime job within an hour. "Dinner is ready everyone!" She said.. she hurried and eat her part "Why are you eating that fast?" Kyo asked. "I have to go to my parttime job in 30 min" Tohru said and hurried to her room.

"She is still doing her parttime job, poor thing" Shigure said. "Yeah, she really shouldnt worry about money, and she has exams soon" Yuki said. Kyo stood up "What are you doing Kyo-kun?" shigure asked "I gonna call her work, that she cant come for a week" "Kyo-kun you are so evil! but yeah call her work" "Do you really think its a good idea Shigure?" Yuki asked "What is your problem stupid rat" Kyo yelled angry. He took the phone and called Tohru's work. They said they did fully understand it and wished Tohru luck.

Tohru came running from the stairs. "Wait a min Tohru!" Kyo said "You dont have to go to work" "Ehh?" "I just called them to say you where to busy with your exams and homework, you are behind right?" "Ehm, yes" Tohru turned red "Come on lets go study together" Kyo said and he walked up the stairs, Tohru did follow him. "How cute!" Shigure said "What!" Yuki asked "Kyo-kun is soo in love with Tohru, but he doesnt dare to tell her!" "ohhhh" "Btw, Yuki-kun how is your love life going?" "Thats none of your business shigure!" Yuki said and walked away.

-------------------------

Today it was the day of the year, valentine's day, offcourse Yuki's locker was full of choclate from his fanclub. He went through the names and was a bit said when he found no choclate from Machi, he hoped she would give him some choclate. He decided to bring the choclate to the student council room so Manabe and the others who would like some choclate could take it. "Ohh hi my prince, i see you recieved lots of choclate, i offcourse didnt, you steal all the girls!" "You want some choclate of mine Manabe? Take as much as you want" He put the choclate on the table and Manabe took some. Machi did enter the room "wow thats a lot of choclate!" she said "Take as much as you want" Yuki said to her. "Ohh i have to hurry, my class starts, really important, i will come back later" Yuki said "Uhm Yuki" Machi said but it was too late. Yuki allready left. "You have some choclate for him too right?" Manabe asked her. Machi turned red. "You love him, dont you? Well if you do show it to him, give him a hug or something, otherwise he wont know, our prince seems a bit blind when it comes to love" Manabe said. And Machi was still looking red "Do you think he likes me?" she finally asked "Yeah, i think he does, dunno how to show it i suppose, anyway gotta go" Manabe left.

Machi's heart was beating more then ever. She loved Yuki. She had to show him she did somehow.After a while Yuki came back "Hey Machi, still working hard?" "Ehm yes, i thought i could organize all the idea's of people considering the end years party" "Thats a very good idea, cant believe it that people allready sending idea's. Its still months away, anyway dont you have exams" "Yes, just 2 over 2 weeks. Boring lessons" Machi answered. She was thinking of the choclate. Was this the right moment to give him the choclate. What if Manabe was all wrong and Yuki didnt like her at all. "Ehm Yuki-kun, sensei wants to go through the things we might get on our exams i thought i tell you" Tohru said in the door opening "Ehm yes, see you later Machi" and they both left. What if Yuki liked Tohru more.

A few hours later Manabe asked Machi if she gave the choclate allready, which she didnt. "You are affraid dont you?" He asked "He can get every girl he wants why would choose me? And he has Tohru" Machi said "Yuki told me Tohru was more like a mom for him, then a lover. And yes he can have any girl he wants but he seems allergic for girls, turning them down all the time but i think he likes you, and i will kill him when he makes you feel bad" Manabe said. They both started to laugh. "So give him the choclate during lunchbreak and dont be affraid".

Yuki didnt feel like joining the others during lunchbreak.. So he decided to sit under a tree by his own. He thought about Machi, he so hoping that she would give him a choclate. But what to do if she admits she's in love? They couldnt be a couple because of the curse. He thought about what happened between Hatori and Kana. He dont want that to happen ever. But it was so hard. He wanted to tell Machi he loved her more then any other girl but he couldnt. He hated himself and the curse, he wanted to be normal without the curse. He was getting a bit depressed.

Machi went looking for Yuki during lunchbreak. She saw Haru, Kyo and Tohru sitting in the grass but Yuki was not with them. Where else could he be she thought. Then she saw Yuki sitting under a tree. He looked a bit depressed so she thought he could use a hug "Yuki got himself a girlfriend" Haru said "Huh?Who?" Kyo asked. "Look there, that girl from the student council she has choclate for him" Haru said they all looked into Machi's direction. "Hi there Yuki, i thought you could use a hug" Yuki looked up and POOF It was allready to late "AHHH a rat! Where is Yuki! Someone help!" she dropped Yuki. "Oh-no! This is bad!" Kyo and Haru said at once. Haru runned to Machi "Are you ok?" he asked her, while Kyo grapped Yuki's clothes and putting them behind his back. "I think i get crazy, i was hugging Yuki, and then there was a rat, which is not possible is it?" Machi asked confused "Uhm maybe" Haru said, while they where walking to a vending machine "Here have a drink" he said. Haru gave her some fresh orange juice and handed her choclate back which she did drop.

Kyo and Tohru went looking for Yuki. "Where could he be?" Tohru asked Kyo. "I have no idea" he answered. Yuki was hiding in the bushes. I'm doomed he thought and started to cry. How am i ever gonna explain this to her. She will hate me. Now its all over. Her memory will be erased. Why did she hug me? He turned back in human form "Ohh there you are!" Tohru said when she was running to Yuki. Kyo gave Yuki his clothes back. "You are in trouble if she remembers perfectly what did happen" Kyo said "Like i dont know that, why did she hug me anyway?" "Ehm maybe because she loves you?" Tohru said "Who could love a rat like me?She hates me by now and soon she forgets all when her memory is erased, I'm going home for today" Yuki said depressed grapped his bag and went home.

"How did she take it?" Kyo asked Haru "Well she thinks she is getting crazy, which is normal i think, she's at the student council now, where is Yuki?" "He went home he seemed depressed, he's worried her memory will be erased" Kyo said. "We have atleast tell Shigure about it" Haru said "Yuki would hate it but we have to if that girl tells more people we all are doomed" Kyo said. They all went back to class thinking about what would happen next now someone found out the secret. Will Akito allow it like she did with Tohru or will she demand Hatori to erase it, like it happened to his other friends when he was little?

-------------------------------

"Welcome back Yuki-kun" Shigure said happily when Yuki came home. Yuki didnt say anything he wanted to be left alone. He walked to the kitchen to get some drink "Whats the matter Yuki-kun?" Shigure asked. "Nothing" Yuki said and went to his room to ly on his bed and think. Was Machi really in love with him? She had a choclate made for him, and he couldnt even be happy after all the things what had happened. What will Machi tell to Manabe? What if the whole school knows it by tomorrow. That would be bad.

Tohru and Kyo came home. "Welcome!" Shigure said. "Hey Shigure-san" Tohru said. "Finally someone who answers me!" Shigure said happily "You are such an idiot Shigure" Kyo said "Why do you hate me so? Yuki also didnt want to speak with me!What have i done wrong?" "Yuki has other things on his mind" "Ohh hi Haru, what other things?" Haru told Shigure what did happen at school "So Yuki has a girlfriend!" Shigure said. "Shigure this is a serious matter" Kyo said annoyed. Yuki came into the living room "You are all talking about me i suppose" he said. "Yes indeed Yuki-kun why didnt you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Shigure asked. "Shigure for once behave like an adult!" Kyo yelled "I have no girlfriend Shigure and i will never have one for your information" Yuki said depressed. "Yeah this is indeed serious i should inform Akito about this matter" Shigure then said "No you dont gonna tell Akito!" Yuki yelled "Yuki-kun you perfectly know i have to, you know the rules! And Akito will know sooner or later anyway and if she knows we where hiding this from her it could be dangerous" Shigure told Yuki. "Look, i know you are hurt, and its not because i wanna see you hurt again like last time but i have to tell her" "Shigure is right, Yuki" Haru said.

Yuki decided to call in sick for the next day, he didnt want to face Machi. Not after what happened. Shigure went of to Akito to inform her what happened. Kyo and Tohru went to school "Do you think Hatori will erase her memory?" Tohru asked Kyo who did answer he had no idea. Who can know what Akito knows? Tohru's memory wasnt erased either while everyone thought she would demand it. They went to class. Tohru decided to pay an extra more attention and take extra notes for Yuki.

"Machi whats the matter?" Manabe asked her. "Ohh its nothing, have you seen Yuki today" "No, he's ill, he stayed home today" Manabe answered "Ohh, ok" Machi said thinking about what happened yesterday, and the valentine's choclate she wanted to give Yuki. Did Yuki really turn into a rat or not? "Are you sure you are ok?" Manabe asked "Yes, I'm fine shall we finish this list now and then go back to or classes?" "Yeah thats ok" Manabe was worried about Machi, there was something wrong, he knew it "Yuki didnt turn you down yesterday did he?" he finally asked "Ehh, not that i know, why?" "Well you seem down and i try to figure out why" "Dont worry about me Manabe, its nothing" She didnt dare to tell him what happened yesterday or which she thought what did happen yesterday, telling him Yuki turned into a rat when she wanted to give her choclate was just too wierd. "Now tell me what it is Machi i cant stand it and we are friends remember" "Well ok, Yuki turned into a rat yesterday when i wanted to give him my choclate! Are you happy now!" Machi shouted of anger. "Yuki turning into a rat? Yeah right!" Manabe started to laugh,"i think you get a bit crazy Machi." Machi runned out of the room of anger.

"So our sercet is revealed again?" Akito asked Shigure "Yes, a girl hugged him yesterday" "How many times did i tell him that he isnt allowed to have a girlfriend or is allowed to be hugged by someone else accept me or others from the family!" Akito said irritated "Hatori, i think there is work for you tomorrow" "You want me to erase that girls memory?" "Yes offcouse you stupid..what if she tells the entire school.. you gonna erase her memory no discussion Hatori " Akito said angry. "As you wish" Hatori said depressed. Shigure and Hatori left the room. "I was worried she would demand that" Shigure said "What do you know about this girl Shigure?" "Well, she's a member of the student council and he cares a lot about her, he almost cried yesterday when i told him that i had to tell Akito" "So i have to break his heart again" Hatori said depressed.

"What did she say?" Yuki asked Shigure as soon as he came home. "She did demand that Hatori has to erase her memory tomorrow" "What was Hatori's reaction" "He didnt like the idea hurting you again, but as you know he has to obey Akito like we all have to" Then Kyo and Tohru came home "What did Akito say?" Kyo said "Her memory will be erased" said Yuki and he runned back upstairs. "Shall i talk to Akito?" Tohru suggested "NO!" Kyo and Shigure told her. "You could get killed" Kyo said. It never wass soo quiet on the dinner table, Yuki still didnt come out his room. Tohru decided to bring him some soup later.

-------------------------

The next day Yuki went to school again, he didnt want to face Machi but he had to warn her somehow and find out what she thought about the situation. "Yo!" Manabe greeted him as soon Yuki joined him in the student council room "Where is Machi?" Yuki asked him. "Overslept i suppose" Manabe said "btw Yuki you dont seem well" "Yeah, i'm still a bit ill i think" Yuki said. "Anyway, Yuki you never guess what crazy thing Machi told me yesterday" Yuki allready knew what Manabe was gonna say but he did pretend he didnt"No? what did she say?" "Well, she told me that when she wanted to give your valentine choclate, you turned into a rat? Its stupid really? But where where you after lunch break?" "Yuki, can i speak with you for a moment?" Yuki turned around and saw Hatori standing in the door opening "Yeah if you have too, see you later Manabe"

"Yuki dont be angry at me, its Akito's order not mine" Hatori told Yuki "Yeah, but you are the one who has to do it! Where is Akito btw?" Yuki said "She's talking with Haru at the moment, and i dont think it helps when you talk to her" "I dont want you to erase memories of my friends again Hatori! I would rather die!" Yuki shouted "I know yuki" Yuki started to cry, he couldnt take it much longer "Why are you crying my dear Yuki?" Akito was standing after him "You want to destroy my life thats why!" Yuki said "You know the rules" Akito said "I dont care, you know what i gonna kill myself if you demand to erase!" Yuki shouted at Akito and runned away.

"Yuki, are you ok?" Machi asked Yuki "Not really? You?" He looked at Machi "I think i'm getting crazy, Manabe allready told you earlier i suppose, its silly really" "Yeah Manabe told me..but.." "What is it Yuki? You can laugh me out if you want" "Thats not it.. its just that.." Machi looked him deep in the eyes "Its..Its all true what you saw" "What id true? I dont understand" "that i turn into a rat when a girl hugs me" Machi looked at him, in shock "Yeah you must hate me now, i understand" Yuki said "No, thats not it, its a bit shocking, how?" "I cant really tell you that, its allready worse you ound it out" "Why? I can keep a secret" "The head of my family did demand your memory about me turning into a rat would be erased, they are at school now" He looked at Machi. "Then i go home.." "That wont help, you dont know how she is" "Let me talk to her then" "NO! Thats to dangerous i wont allow that" "But Yuki i.."

"So this is the girl" "Hatori, dont do it!" Yuki said in a shock "Please sir, i can keep a secret, please dont erase my memory i wont tell anyone" Machi told Hatori "Thats not up to me i'm affraid, whats your name?" "Machi sir" "Nice to meet you Machi, i'm Hatori Sohma, what do you feel for Yuki?" Machi turned red "Hatori what are you doing! Erase her memory now!" Akito looked evilish at Machi. "Stand behind me" Yuki said to Machi and she decided to do as Yuki asked her. "Akito, for once try to understand how Yuki feels" Hatori said "I dont care!" Akito shouted "So you dont care if he kills himself because you are soo mean to him? I thought you loved him" Akito looked way angry at Hatori and then to Yuki and Machi.

Machi wanted to say something about it but decided to keep her mouth shut, Yuki was right this can be dangerous. But was this Yuki's lover? What was going on?She didnt get it at all "And what you you mean by that?" Akito asked Hatori "If you love him, then you dont want him unhappy,but offcourse you like to destroy lifes" "Thats enough Hatori!" She looked at Yuki "Ok, i wont erase her memory but i want you to visit the mainhouse every weekend or else her memory will be erased, and she needs to keep it secret if not i kill her!" Akito said finally. "Thank you" Yuki said, and looked at Machi, her memory wont be erased. "Come, Hatori we go back to the mainhouse, and Yuki if you miss one weekend then its to late, remember that well" Akito walked away. "Please go every weekend Yuki, you know i dont like to erase memories" Hatori said and walked to the car where Akito was allready waiting for him.

"Yuki, can i ask you something?" Machi asked "Yes, offourse" "Whats going on? You have a relationship with her?" "I dont love her if you wanna know, she is just thhhe leader of the family" Yuki answered. Haru came running "And how did it go?" "Machi's memory wont be erased if she keeps it secret and i go to the mainhouse every weekend" Yuki said. Haru was so happy for Yuki "Uhm, thanx for yesterday" Machi said to Haru "No problem i love to help cute girls" "Haru!" "Dont worry Yuki, I have Rin" They all started to laugh"Uhm Haru, do you also change into an animal?" Machi asked "Yes, I do but dont tell anyone" Haru said "Yes, you have to keep it secret Machi, only Tohru and you know about it, and maybe Manabe later" Yuki said.

Machi and Yuki decided to go back to the student council "Hey there Yuki, who was that guy and yo Machi" Manabe said "That was Hatori, doctor of my family" Yuki said "Uhm Yuki, i wanted to give you this yesterday" Machi said and gave the valentine's choclate to Yuki. "Hey look he wont turn into a rat, Machi!" Manabe said and laughed "really, Yuki dont you think thats crazy you turning into a rat?" Yuki closed the door "Yeah its crazy, but its true also" he said "What! How?" "There is a curse in my family when we are hugged by the oppeside of sex who dont carry the curse we transform in the zodiac animals" "Cool!" "No, Manabe its not cool at all, i hate it, lost many friends because thier memory had to be erased coz they found out, Hatori came to erase Machi's memory in order of our leader" "You're memory is erased now Machi? How does that feel?" "It isnt erased, luckily, i dont wanna talk about it" Machi said "Uhm if you 2 hate me now thats ok" Yuki said "Off course we dont! And Machi still loves you right Machi?" Machi turned red "you're secret is safe with us!"

The next morning "Yuki wait!" Machi came running "I wanna ask you something" "What is it?" Yuki asked her "Do you love me?" Yuki turned red, but decided not to lie to her "y-yes i do but.." "really? do you want to be my boyfriend then?" "yes but listen.." "Ohh i'm the happiest girl on earth!" Machi said happily "Machi, you know what i told you yesterday right, what that means?" "Yes i do, but we will work out somehow, ohh Yuki i'm soo happy, i was so scared you would turn me down" She gave yuki a kiss without hugging him. For once Yuki felt extremely happy. He was finally truly loved by someone for who he was. "But really Machi, you wont regret this? I mean its not that i turn into a rat only when you hug me. If Akito finds out it can be dangerous aswell" "Yuki, i dont wanna think about it now, i mean we life now, if somethings might happen later it doesnt matter yet is it?" "No not really i guess, do you like rats in general?" "No i wasnt that keen for them, but i'm sure you can turn in a lovely rat i wont hate, i shall buy a rat cage for you ok?So when i hug you i can put you in there like a pet" She started to laugh "Dont you dare to buy such thing to put me in there" Yuki laughed. Manabe passed by singing "Yuki and Machi sitting in a tree.." "Manabe shut up! We dont bully you either with your girlfriend" Yuki never was so happy before, he hoped it all would turn out fine.

END

----------------------------------

This story is written by Henny, and may not be used on other sites or published anywhere else without my permission.

All charactors are made by Natsuki Takaya creator of Fruits Basket.


End file.
